


三人的鬼屋冒险

by IMMMMMSLEEPY



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: 179 - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMMMMMSLEEPY/pseuds/IMMMMMSLEEPY
Summary: 2018年5月，存档。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	三人的鬼屋冒险

0.  
“诶？鬼屋惊吓企划？”听到这个消息的两个人都忍不住惊叫了出来，只不过一个是惊喜，一个是惊吓。  
“听上去好像很有趣！”陆兴致勃勃，一脸掩盖不住的兴奋，“这次还可以和天尼一起拍摄吗？”  
“七濑桑，请不要听到九条桑的名字就这么兴奋。”一织一脸不认同，“而且这个企划是怎么回事啊？让病人去参加惊吓企划也太……”  
那头陆已经迫不及待地询问相关的讯息：“呐、呐，请告诉我更多的消息吧！”  
“……拜托您好好听我讲话啊！”  
“可以看见那种脸上流血，然后吐舌头的鬼吗？”  
“……所以说好好听我讲话啊！”  
“可以哦，他还会把舌头伸出来舔你的脸哦。”  
“呜哇！”  
“……二阶堂桑也不要再开玩笑了！”

“哈？鬼屋惊吓企划？”九条天一脸冷漠。  
“拒绝。”他脸上的表情有些一言难尽，“而且还是和陆一起……”  
“不要任性，天，你说过你是个职业偶像的吧？”乐一脸幸灾乐祸。  
“呵，工作时还一直想着跟女人搭讪的人没资格这么说我。”  
“你……！”  
龙赶紧出来打圆场：“好啦好啦，两个人都别吵了。”  
天双手交叉抱在胸前：“要我参加也可以，但是陆必须除外。真是的，这样的企划对那个孩子的身体会造成很大负担的。”  
“啧，你对七濑也保护过度了吧？”  
“哼。”天扭过脸去，拒绝接受队友的指责。

1.  
“‘惊喜还是惊吓？与你一起鬼屋SHOCK！！’感谢电视机前的你收看这期的鬼屋惊吓节目！”主持人表情夸张地说着开场白，“今天我们请到的嘉宾是IDOLiSH7的七濑陆、和泉一织，以及TRIGGER的九条天！”  
随着主持人的手势，摄像机朝向被介绍的三人，陆十分兴奋地朝着镜头招了招手，余下两人则矜持地笑了笑。  
“大家可以看见我们背后的建筑物，这就是三位嘉宾即将探索的鬼屋！”主持人压低声音，神神秘秘地说，“这个鬼屋是一个废弃的医院改造的，据称很多人都曾在这个鬼屋目睹不可思议的灵异事件。”

“曾经从鬼屋逃出来的探险者给人们留下了三条警示：  
“1、不要一个人落单。  
“2、对鬼神抱有敬畏之心。  
“3、不要回头！”

“如果不遵守这三条规定，”主持人的声音骤然拔高，“就会发生很可怕的事情！”  
镜头拉向嘉宾三人，陆很给面子地搓了搓自己的胳膊。

“好的！亲爱的观众朋友们，”主持人眨了眨眼睛，“那就让我们看看他们三人今天会给我们带来怎样的惊吓体验吧！”

2.  
“七濑桑，待会进鬼屋的时候跟在我的后面。”  
“嗯嗯！”  
“所有东西都是假的，所以遇到什么都不要害怕。”  
“嗯嗯！”  
一织看着频频乖巧点头的陆有些无力：“我说七濑桑您也太听九条桑的话了吧？”  
天撇了一织一眼，继续对弟弟叮嘱：“还有离和泉一织远一点。”  
“嗯嗯！……嗯？”  
“喂！您这个人也太不讲道理了吧！”

三个人吵吵闹闹地往前走，很快来到一扇门前。天将陆往自己身后拉，示意一织上前：“和泉一织，开门。”  
“我为什么要听您指挥啊……”一织这样吐槽着却还是老老实实地往前走了一步。  
天看着一织流畅的开门动作，沉吟道：“我说你啊，其实很享受这样被人吩咐吧？”  
门锁应声而开，一织恼怒地回头：“是您让我这样做的吧……！”  
“嘘——”天制止了一织的发言，“要进去了。”  
一织不得不闭了嘴，但显然还是很不服气，闷声跟在他们后面。

天跟陆讲解着鬼屋的设置：“像这种第一个遇见的鬼屋大门，一般打开时都会出现一个鬼，但通常这个鬼不会攻击人，只是吓你一下就会逃走。”  
门被推开，果然窜出了一个青面獠牙的恶鬼，陆被吓得往后一跳。那个鬼吓了人，就很快跑开了。  
“哇哦！”陆不停鼓掌，用崇拜的目光看着天，“天、九条桑好厉害！”

穿过会抓人脚的男鬼、吊在房梁上的女鬼，见识过假发、破布娃娃、会自己响的收音机，陆从一开始的惊吓，到现在已经十分习以为常了。  
“这就是鬼屋吗？感觉好像是在郊游哦！”  
“七濑桑，请认真一点，现在可是在拍摄中哦。”一织一脸不赞同。  
“我知道啊，我有很认真啊！”  
“对，七濑桑，身为偶像要再敬业一点。”天难得赞同了一织的观点。  
陆鼓起嘴巴：“我知道了啦。”

天拿着手电，查看着新进入的房间：“一般来说，鬼屋企划都会有一个需要我们完成的任务……”  
一织迅速跟上他的想法：“那我们来找找这里有什么任务的线索。”  
这大概是院长的办公室，里面堆放着各式各样的文件，文件被堆得乱七八糟，翻找的时候激起大量的灰尘。  
两个人忙活的时候，陆完全被排除在外，他只好百无聊赖地打量着墙上的装饰，嘴里嘟囔着：“这里的鬼和我以前见过的都不一样诶。”  
忽然，他注意到了一个相框，十分欣喜地招呼另外两人来看：“九条桑、一织，你们看这个是不是就是刚刚那个在楼下看着我们的老婆婆啊？”  
一织和天的动作停了下来：“……老婆婆？”刚刚一路上遇见的工作人员里，并没有装扮成老婆婆的……

这时，办公室角落的摆放的柜子突然剧烈地抖动了起来。  
“诶？”陆有些好奇地想要走过去看，却被天拉住了。  
天表情凝重：“陆，别过去。”  
柜子的抖动越来越大，三人屏息留意着这诡异的现象。  
忽然，柜子的抖动停止了，只听嘎吱一声，柜门缓缓打开。  
“快跑！”

慌乱间，一织拉过旁边人的手就往外跑，直到跑过十几个病房门，跑到走廊的尽头才停下来。  
他喘着粗气，转头问身后的人：“呼、呼，没事吧，七濑桑……”  
然后下一秒，他愣住了，跟在他后面的是同样气喘吁吁的天。  
他神色一变，天的表情也变了。  
“七濑桑！/陆！”

警示1：不要一个人落单。

3.  
“不行，我要回去找陆。”天转身就往身后走。  
一织伸手拦住了他：“我觉得我们应该整理一下目前现有的资料，那个房间一看就很诡异。”  
天甩开他的手，控制不住地对他吼道：“那你是要我把他一个人丢在那里吗？”  
“我不是……”  
“那个孩子、那个孩子从小时候就是一直自己一个人……”  
一织咬紧下唇：“……。我知道了，我跟您一起回去。”

但当两人重新回到院长办公室的时候，陆已经不在那里了。  
柜门敞开着，里面空无一物。柜子前的地上，有一滩暗色的印迹。  
“啧……”天半跪下来，用手指沾了一点地上的液体，触感黏腻潮湿。他阴沉着脸，用食指和拇指反复摩挲。

一织仔细检查了一圈房间，还是一无所获，他有些丧气：“看来我们……”  
天站了起来，语出惊人：“我要去找陆。”  
“诶？您要怎么……？”  
“工作人员。”天的语气十分冷静，但表情看上去却不是这样，“看来是一落单就会被抓走的戏码，拥有剧本的工作人员总会知道陆在哪里。”  
“可是现在还在拍摄中……”  
“无所谓，我们需要线索的话也需要找到工作人员。”天露出他被人称为“现代天使”的职业笑容，“要完成任务的话，这也是不可少的步骤呢。”

本以为要找到工作人员是一件很容易的事情，但是天和一织上下逛了三层，一个人也没发现。就好像整个医院只剩下他们两个人似的，空间里安静得可怕。  
在他们走上第四层台阶的时候，一织忍不住打了个寒战，他对旁边一直低气压的同伴说道：“九条桑，您觉不觉得越来越冷了。”  
天回答得漫不经心：“或许吧。”他专注于搜寻周围的蛛丝马迹，大概连一织的问题都没有听清楚。  
一织只得无奈地裹紧了自己的外套，在心里腹诽了第一百次这对兄控弟控兄弟。

不是错觉，温度真的越来越低了，一织能感觉到自己呼出的气都结成了白色颗粒。  
不知道七濑桑现在怎么样了，一织茫然地想着。

“谁！”天迅速转身，将手电筒照向一织身后的位置。  
一织被吓了一跳，转过身的时候余光正好捕捉到一片衣角。  
他和天对视一眼，迅速追了上去。

前面的那个人的动作很快，一下子就没了踪影。一织和天追到一个死角，却没有发现任何人的影子。  
天环顾四周，冷静地踹开旁边的病房门，病房里只有一张床，床上的被子高高隆起。  
天走过去，一把掀开了被子，露出里面瑟瑟发抖的人。  
“一个小孩？”

这是一个大约六七岁的孩子，身上穿着对于他来说有些大的病号服，脸上很干净，和之前的鬼的扮相不太一样。  
“陆在哪里？”  
“什、什么陆？”小孩子抖得很厉害，一句话都没办法通顺地说出来。  
天皱皱眉：“别开玩笑了，这是剧情设置吧。告诉我陆在哪？”  
小孩子摇摇头，一脸惊恐。  
一织拦住天，尽量挂上温和的笑容：“能不能告诉我们那个红色头发的哥哥在哪里呢？”  
“我、我不知道。”  
天皱眉：“难道工作人员讯息是不相通的吗？”  
“说的也是，毕竟是这么小的孩子。”  
“我真的不知道。呜呜呜……”小孩子已经被吓得哭了出来，“我只是想找你们玩！”  
“……”天不赞成地拧起眉头，“这个时候就不用再演戏了吧？”  
“我没有……我我，嗝……可是鬼啊……”被惊吓到的小孩子哭得太厉害，开始打起了嗝。  
两个人都不知道该用什么表情面对这个仍旧坚持自己人设的小孩子。

他们继续在这个房间搜寻有用的讯息，期间那个自称“鬼”的小孩子就一直在床上呜呜地哭。  
“轰——”从门外传来巨响，两个人赶紧追了出去。  
但外面什么东西都没有。  
再回到这个房间的时候，那个小孩子已经不见了。

警示2：对鬼神抱有敬畏之心。

4.  
“这个鬼屋究竟是怎么回事？”一织感觉旁边的天已经快接近暴走了，他不再试图维持脸上的职业笑容。如果是陆看到这时的天，大概再也不会认为自己的“天尼”是天使了。  
“嗯，九条桑，冷静一点。”一织努力分析现在的情况，“我们进入的是一个医院，所以任务应该也是跟医院有关，说起来除了那个小孩子，我们都没有遇到过几个医院的‘病人’呢……”  
“医院的鬼屋，病人医生的设定应该更严谨一点吧……”虽然气氛不合适，但是一织还是忍不住想道。  
“算了，”他揉了揉眉心，“还是好好思考一下怎么找到七濑桑再出去吧……”

“啪嗒啪嗒啪嗒”，从楼上传来一阵有规律的脚步声，在这个寂静的空间里响起，显得有些渗人。  
“是陆？”天警惕地抬起了头。  
“也可能是工作人员。”黑暗中一织的声音响起。

天感到自己的肩膀被拍了两下，他回过头，身后却空无一人。  
“喂，和泉一织……”  
正在沉思的一织听到自己的声音抬起头。  
“刚刚是你在拍我的肩膀吗？”  
“哈？我为什么要拍您……”一织有些不明所以，但说着说着他的声音慢慢低了下来。  
“那，是谁……”  
两个人对视一眼，都从对方的眼睛里看到了惊恐。

天和一织一齐缓缓地转过身，脊椎扭动的带来的脆响听起来异常清晰。  
在他们身后，黑暗的角落里——

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

警示3：不要回头！

5.  
陆有些疑惑地拿着从柜子里发现的地图，他仔细研究了半天上面的路线，却还是一头雾水。  
陆有些懊恼：“要是天尼或者一织在这里就好了。”  
在楼道口站着的老婆婆不知道什么时候来到了陆的身边，笑眯眯地看着他。

陆注意到老婆婆：“您、您好！”  
“啊，您问这个？好像是一张地图。”陆挠挠头，“但是我完全不知道怎么走呢。”  
“诶诶！您可以带我去吗？”  
“哇哦，真是太谢谢您了！”

老婆婆用手指了指前面，陆赶紧跟在她后面走。  
路上他有一搭没一搭跟老婆婆说话：“哦！您原来就是这个医院的院长！”  
“我？我是来拍节目的哦。”  
“医院吗？我觉得这个医院很有意思，比我以前待过的医院有意思多了，大家都很亲切呢！”

最后两个人停在了一扇门面前，老婆婆笑着指了指紧闭的门，不再前进了。  
陆朝她鞠了一躬：“真的非常感谢您。”  
陆推开门，从门缝间透出来自外界的光，准备离开时，陆像突然想到什么似的转过身：“说起来，这个医院只有您一个人吗？”  
黑暗中老婆婆的身体慢慢变得透明模糊，她笑着摇了摇头。

“是吗？还有很多孩子吗？”  
“在玩游戏？”  
“哇，真好呀，我也好想跟他们一起玩游戏啊。”


End file.
